User blog:Ender Darkos/Rulers of Kind Power Scale
The lower you scroll down the list, the weaker the entities become. ''' '''A=B means that the specie A is equal to the specie B, A>=B means that the specie A is equal or superior to the specie B Archangel Level Entities, Shards and Primordial Beings are all equal but listed above each other due of birth order, so it helps tells you which entity was created first before the other. High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence *Primordial Beings **God (Primordial Being of Light/The Creator/The Architect) **Azathoth (Primordial Being of Nothingness/The Shadow/The Blind Idiot God) **Amara (Primordial Being of Darkness/The Destroyer/The Corrupter) **Yggdrasil (Primordial Being of Life/The Tree of Life/The Life-Bringer) **Nekron (Primordial Being of Death/The Grim Reaper/The Angel of Death) **Existentum (Primordial Being of Existence/The Elder God/Nodens) **Narratress (Primordial Being of Fate/The Destiny Keeper/The Author) **Heka (Primordial Being of Magic/The Wizard/The Source) **Anu (Primordial Being of Good/Former Shard/Absolute Ruler of Angels) **Tathamet (Primordial Being of Evil/Former Fragment/Primordial Evil) *Linarian (True Potential) Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence *Shards (Pieces of Primordial Beings)>=Fragments (Pieces of Shards) **Anu (Former Shard of God/New Primordial Being of Good/Ruler of Angels) **Chaos (Shard of Amara/Progenitor of Deities) **Tathamet (Former Fragment of Anu/New Primordial Being of Evil/Ruler of Demons) *Lord/Maiden of Evil (Greater Evil empowered by all other Greater Evils' Essence) **Satan (Former Lord of Terror) *Nephalems (True Potential Awakened) **Uldyssian (True Potential) *Demiurges (Primordial Being-Mortal Hybrids) **Jesus Christ (The Messiah/Demiurge of God/Demiurge of Light) Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence *Arch-Nephalems (Archangel and Demon Hybrids) **Linarian (First Nephalem/Samael's and Lilith's Son) *Lucifer (Heavenly Vessel) *Michael (Heavenly Vessel) *Mature Primordial Hybrids (Mature Arch-Hybrids) **Mature Arch-Nephilims (Archangel and Human Hybrids) ***Aaron Thorn (Samael's Son) **Mature Arch-Cambions (Prime Evil and Human Hybrids) **Mature Arch-Heroes (Protogenos and Human Hybrids) **Mature Arch-Necromancers (Necrosian and Human Hybrids) ***Anaon (Sachiel's Daughter) **Mature Arch-Lewiatanis (Primal-Leviathan and Human Hybrids) **Mature Arch-Abominations (Outer God and Human Hybrids) ***Harold (Nyarlathotep's Son) **Mature Arch-Elves (Avalonite and Human Hybrids) ***Mordred (Morgana's Son) *Samael (Heavenly Vessel) *Young Primordial-Hybrids (Young Arch-Hybrids) **Young Arch-Nephilims (Archangel and Human Hybrids) ***Jack Kline (Lucifer's Son) **Young Arch-Cambions (Prime Evil and Human Hybrids) ***Leah (Satan's Daughter) **Young Arch-Heroes (Protogenos and Human Hybrids) **Young Arch-Necromancers (Necrosian and Human Hybrids) **Young Arch-Lewiatanis (Primal-Leviathan and Human Hybrids) **Young Arch-Abominations (Outer God and Human Hybrids) **Young Arch-Elves (Avalonite and Human Hybrids) *Godstiel (Castiel empowered by 30-40 millions of souls and Leviathans) *Nephilims sired by Powers or by Watchers *Archangels (Primordial Angels) **Michael (First Archangel/Archangel of Courage, Bravery and Valor/Leader of Powers) **Lucifer (First Archangel/Archangel of Faith, Free Will and Light/Leader of Watchers) **Samael (Second Archangel/Archangel of Prudence, Wisdom and Death/Leader of Dominions) **Raguel (Third Archangel/Archangel of Justice, Egality and Fairness/Leader of Seraphims) **Raphael (Fourth Archangel/Archangel of Charity, Kindness and Prosperity/Leader of Virtues) **Jegudiel (Fifth Archangel/Archangel of Temperance, Humility and Blessings/Leader of Elohims) **Gabriel (Sixth Archangel/Archangel of Hope, Love and Kindness/Leader of Cherubims) *Younger Horsemen **Famine **War **Pestilence *Primal-Leviathans (Primordial Leviathans) **Levitas (Current Leader of the Swarm) **Levantine (Former Leader of the Swarm) *Necrosians (Primordial Reapers) **Malthael **Sachiel **Azrael *Prime Evils (Primordial Demons) **Mephistopheles (Lord of Hatred) **Baal (Lord of Destruction) **Satan (Lord of Terror) *Samuel Beobachter (Samyaza's Son/Nephilim) *Merlin (Belial's Son/Warlock) *Primitive Outer Gods (Parts of Azathoth) **Nyarlathotep (Mind of Azathoth/Outer God/The Crawling Chaos) **Nyog-Sothep (Existence of Azathoth/Outer God/The Nameless Mist) **Magnum Tenebrosum (Non-Existence of Azathoth/Outer God/The Unnamed Darkness) *Protogenoi (Primordial Deities) **Tartarus (Deity of Underworld) **Gaea (Deity of Earth) **Erebos (Deity of Darkness) **Ouranos (Deity of Sky) **Pontos (Deity of Sea) **Nyx (Deity of Night) *Avalonites (Primordial Fairies) **Oberon (First Avalonite/King of Fairies) **Titania (First Avalonite/Queen of Fairies) **Nimue (Second Avalonite/Wife of Merlin) **Morgana (Second Avalonite/First Witch) 1. High Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Younger Outer Gods **Shub-Niggurath (Daughter of the Unnamed Darkness/The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young) **Yog-Sothoth (Son of the Nameless Mist/Outer God/The Beyond One) *Cthulhu (First Great Old One) *Lesser Evils (Primordial Demons) **Andariel (Maiden of Anguish) **Duriel (Lord of Pain) **Belial (Lord of Lie) **Azmodan (Lord of Sin) *First Angelic Chiefs **Camael (First Power) **Samyaza (First Watcher) **Barachiel (First Dominion) **Seraphiel (First Seraphim) *Adam (Father of All) *Nephilims sired by Dominions *Izual (Demonized Seraphim/Lord of Injustice) *Eve (Mother of All) *Nephilims sired by Seraphims 2. High Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Leviathans (First Beast) **Dick Roman (Cerebrate Leviathan) **Edgar (High Tier Leviathan) *Greater Evils' Right-Hands **Lucion (Lord of Rage/Right-Hand of Mephistopheles) **Appolyon (Lord of Anihilation/Right-Hand of Baal) **Skarn (Lord of Awe/Right-Hand of Satan) **Rakanoth (Lord of Despair/Right-Hand of Andariel) **Abigor (Lord of Torture/Right-Hand of Duriel) **Balberith (Lord of Treachery/Right-Hand of Belial) **Cydaea (Maiden of Lust/Sin Lieutnant/Right-Hand of Azmodan) *Children of the Barrow (Proto-Reapers) **Diagnostician **Surgeon **Therapist **Anesthesist *Powers (Higher Angels/Michael's Servants)=Watchers (Higher Angels/Lucifer's Servants) **Verchiel (Power) **Gadreel (Watcher) **Ezekiel (False Prophet/Grigori) **Ariel (Grigori) *First Generation Titans **Kronos **Hyperion **Krios **Lapetus **Oceanus **Rhea *Dominions (Higher Angels/Samael's Servants) **Metatron (Sandalphon's Twin) **Sandalphon (Metatron's Twin) *Abdiel (First Virtue) *Luke Iferiasm (Lilith's Son/Cambion) *Emma Lux (Lilith's Daughter/Cambion) *Aphrodite (Genitals of Ouranos) *Seraphims (Higher Angels/Raguel's Servants) **Izual (Elder Seraphim/Formerly) **Anna Milton **Castiel *Cain (Knight of Hell-Vampire Hybrid/Empowered by Mark of Cain) *Sorath (Greater Demon/Heart of Tathamet) *Ladon (Guardian of Hesperides) 3. High/Mid Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Second Generation Titans **Atlas **Prometheus *Smaug (Alpha Dragon) *Virtues (Medium Angels/Raphael's Servants) **Metatron (Sandalphon's Twin) **Sandalphon (Metatron's Twin) *Sebastien (Alpha Phoenix) *Elijah (First Elohim) *Loki (Jotunn/Norse Deity/Trickster) *Cerberus (Guardian of Underworld's Gates) *Chief Deities **Zeus (Chief of Greek Pantheon) **Odin (Chief of Norse Pantheon) *Emperors of Hell (White-Eyed Demons) **Lilith **Beelzebub **Adramelech **Barbatos **Malphas **Alastair *Ethon (Caucasian Eagle) *Shedims (Tathamet's corpse's Maggots) *Sin Lieutnants (Generals of Azmodan) **Ophiucus (Lord of Pride) **Ghom (Lord of Gluttony) **Visian (Lord of Envy) **Bholen (Lord of Sloth) **Snitchley (Lord of Greed) **Zaboul (Lord of Wrath) *Orthos (Two-Headed Hound of Geryon) *Kerubiel (First Cherubim) *Princes of Hell (Yellow-Eyed Demons/Fallen Angels) **Azazel **Ramiel **Dagon **Asmodeus *Nephilims sired by Elohims **Jane 4. Mid/Normal Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Knights of Hell **Abaddon **Furcas *Nephilims sired by Cherubims *Elohims (Regular Angels/Jegudiel's Servants) **Uriel **Balthazar **Castiel *Alphas **Viktor (Alpha Wendigo) **Lycaon (Alpha Werewolf) **Dracula (Alpha Vampire) *Special Children **Angel Blood Sire **Demon Blood Spawn ***Whore of Babylon (First Demonic Blood Spawn) ***Sam Winchester *Crowley (King of Hell and Crossroads) *Reapers *Crossroad Demons *Cherubims (Lowest Angels/Gabriel's Servants) *Elite Monsters **Dragons **Jefferson Starships **Phoenixes *Common Cambions 5. Low Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Demons *Fairies *Monsters *Wizards/Witches *Psychics Human Tier Level Entities *Expert Season Hunters **John Winchester **Sam Winchester **Dean Winchester **Mary Winchester *Hunters **Bobby Singer **Claire Novak *Humans Category:Blog posts